Life of Darkness Part 1: The Sogen War
by Xorac22
Summary: Completed:: The Sogen War is over and the Warriors are victorious. However theres still a bit of unfinished business in the forest that Keja must attend to. That business being a confrontation with his brother Dominus who's brought some friends along.
1. Prolouge and Death

Prologue:  
  
The world of duel monsters as we know it is just a card game. But what would it be like for the duel monsters themselves. What if they had lives of their own? What if they faced the same day-to-day troubles that we did? Well that's what this story is about.  
  
A boy was born into a family of magicians in the dark land of Yami. The boy had dark purple hair and aqua eyes. He screamed into the outside world that he was just brought into. His father, dressed in a dark violet armor and carrying a wooden staff, took his son out of his castle.  
  
"Look into the world my son, see the glorious kingdom of which you will once rule." The man said.  
  
The boy settled his crying and looked out into the vast dark plains. He was amazed. The small infant giggled and reached out into the sky and a massive orb of black energy illuminated from his hands. The energy ball shot out into the air and headed for a dark yellow dragon with a bit of red on it.  
  
"Ah! Magic Jammer!" The child's father yelled as he raised his staff and neutralized the blast. "I know its going to take a while before you can tame your magical powers, but until then I guess I'll have to keep a close watch on you.  
  
15 years later:  
  
"Father! Father!" A young man yelled as he ran into the room.  
  
"What is it Keja?" The man said.  
  
"There's a group of Opticlops coming from the east, they're heading for the Mystic Plasma Zone!" Keja answered.  
  
"Goodness." The man said.  
  
The Castles Courtyard: One hour later  
  
A large group of Chaos Magicians stood in the center and awaited orders.  
  
"Men!" The King yelled.  
  
"Yes King Keja!" The Chaos Magicians answered simultaneously.  
  
"There currently is a massive group of Opticlops heading for the Mystic Plasma Zone. I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if they get there. Your mission is to destroy them before the accomplish their objective, I don't want any of them standing!" The King yelled.  
  
"Yes sir!" The Chaos Magicians answered.  
  
"Now march and conquer!" The King yelled as the Chaos Magicians marched toward the Opticlops.  
  
The king turned to his family and walked to his son. "Keja, I want you to hold down the fort, I'm going to help them."  
  
"Yes sir." Keja answered as his father levitated off the ground and joined his force.  
  
The Opticlops galloped down the hill towards the Castle known as Stronghold. On the other side was the Mystic Plasma Zone the goal and destination of the brutes. The army of Chaos Magicians came into their sight but they continued on.  
  
"I want the back line to stay put and take down as many as you can with long range magic attacks, the rest of you, charge!" The king yelled as he and the front line of Chaos Magicians charged in to destroy.  
  
"Staffs at the ready!" On of the Chaos Magicians yelled as the back line raised their dark green staffs. "Charge it up!" He yelled as large green balls of energy illuminated from the crystal on their staffs and where readied to fire.  
  
"Chaos, Magic attack!" They said simultaneously and fired their shots.  
  
The entire front line of the Opticlops where destroyed by the blasts and the rest kept coming. The King and the rest of the Chaos Magicians ran right into the wall of fiends. Left and right both Opticlops and Chaos Magicians fell. The king was untouched and the most skilled on the field.  
  
After about twenty minutes of destruction, the battle was almost over. The Magicians were victorious. The last bit of Opticlops fell and the battle was finished. The Chaos Magicians joined in a victory celebration on the field. Keja watched from the balcony of Stronghold and smiled.  
  
Suddenly a loud roar echoed through the field and a large black spear was flung from the east. The spear sank into the chest of the King. The King held the staff in that had been implanted in his chest and he stared at it. The staff extracted itself from the King's chest and hovered there for a minute and the king got a good look at it.  
  
"Dominus." He said faintly as he fell backwards and hit the ground hard. The King died on the battlefield and the glowing green crystal on his staff stopped glowing.  
  
A tear ran down the face of Keja and his eyes went wide open when he saw this.  
  
About an hour later Keja would be standing outside his mothers door. Loud crying came from the inside of the room and he leaned up against the wall. Anger filled his eyes.  
  
"I heard him say something. He said Dominus. Who is Dominus?" Keja asked himself. 


	2. Brother

Chapter 1: Brother  
  
The King's Funeral: 1 week later  
  
Magicians from all over Yami had come to see the burial of their King. The Magic Swordsmen came from the north, the Witches from the south, the sorcerers from the east and the Elves from the west all attended. Keja stood at the foot of his father's grave and thought.  
  
"We are here today to bury the King that has lead us through times good and bad. He died in battle, a battle to guard the Mystic Plasma Zone, which he has protected so greatly in the past. May he rest in peace and never be disturbed. Farewell Keja, King of Yami." The Gravekeeper said as the dust started to pile on the king's casket.  
  
"Keja." A Chaos Magician said from the side.  
  
"Yes." Keja answered.  
  
"Well now that the King has passed, that means you're the king now." The Chaos Magician said.  
  
"I know." Keja answered.  
  
"Well we must prepare for your crowning." The Chaos Magician said.  
  
"No." Keja answered.  
  
"No sir?" The Chaos Magician asked.  
  
"I will not wear my father's crown until I find the one responsible for his death." Keja said as he turned away and walked through the massive doors of Stronghold.  
  
"Mother." Keja said as he knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in." His mother said.  
  
"Mother I need to talk to you." He said as he took a seat.  
  
"Of course, what do you want to talk about?" His mother asked.  
  
"Well, before Father died I heard him say something." Keja said.  
  
"Well what did your strong ears pick up dear?" His mother asked.  
  
"He said Dominus." Keja answered. His mother stood still with her eyes wide open. "Who is Dominus mother?"  
  
Keja's mother stood there for a second and took a seat herself. "I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid this."  
  
"What?" Keja asked.  
  
"Dominus." She paused for a second. "Is your brother."  
  
"My brother?" Keja asked. "But I thought I was an only child."  
  
"You aren't." She said. "You see those two staffs on the wall?"  
  
"Yes." Keja answered.  
  
"Well there's supposed to be three." She said. "The wooden one is your father's and the turquoise one is yours. But there was also a black one. The black one was your brother's. One day Dominus and your father got into an argument, Keja didn't say what it was about but Dominus encased your father in chain energy and took the staff. No one has seen him since then."  
  
"So he just ran away? How old was he?" Keja asked.  
  
"Dominus was ten." She answered. "He'd be twenty five now."  
  
"So why didn't you guys tell me about that?" Keja asked.  
  
"You father never wanted to even hear Dominus' name again." She said. Keja stood up with anger in his face. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Too find Dominus." Keja said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Why? Why do you want to find Dominus?" She asked.  
  
"Because. Father was run through by a flying black staff, and he said Dominus as he fell back." Keja said.  
  
"So you think Dominus did this?" She asked.  
  
"It's the biggest possibility." Keja said as he entered his room and shut the door behind him.  
  
Five minutes later Keja would emerge from his room. Dressed from head to toe in a dark violet armor. A dark blue robe hung from his waist.  
  
"You look just like your father when he was about your age." His mother complimented.  
  
"I'm not taking the position of King until I've achieved my goal." Keja said as he walked back into his mother's room and plucked the turquoise staff off the wall. He held and stared at the staff for a minute. The craftsmanship was fantastic, the green crystal in the sharp head of the staff shimmered in his eyes and it began to glow.  
  
"Now the crystal will never go out, until you pass on." His mother said as she walked into the room. She gave her son a big hug before he started for the door. "Where are you going to first?"  
  
"East." Keja said as he stood in front of the large drawbridge that would give him entrance to the outside world. "That will take me to Sogen."  
  
"You be careful." His mother said as the drawbridge began to descend.  
  
"Always." Keja said as he exited Stronghold. The drawbridge door shut and Keja looked up to the tower to see a couple of Chaos Magicians waving to him. Keja waved back and headed east.  
  
Unknown Location: The same time  
  
A tall dark figure stood over a huge crystal ball. A blue solider with gold armor sat in the shadows with his sword over his shoulder and his shield leaning up against his side. The dark figure turned away from the crystal ball and walked to the window.  
  
"Well it looks like my little brother is coming after me." The figure said.  
  
"Too bad he has no idea where the hell we are." The solider said.  
  
"Yes, but if I know my family he'll find us eventually." The figure replied.  
  
"But until then we have to find a different way to get into the Mystic Plasma Zone." The solider said.  
  
"Well we know Opticlops are useless." The figure said. "Send the Skulls."  
  
"Yes sir." The solider said as he got up and walked off. 


	3. The Beasts of the Sogen

Chapter 2: Beasts of the Sogen  
  
The Yami/Sogen Border: One day later  
  
Keja crossed the grassy threshold into the Sogen, a great meadow that had only five cities. Four cities circled the center city called Fierce. In the center of Fierce was the legendary Gaia Tree, which was the source of life in the Sogen. A great knight that wielded red weapons and rode a dark violet horse ruled Sogen. The Knight's name was Apollo.  
  
Apollo was known for his ability to tame the vicious Curse of Dragon and his great rule throughout the grassy meadow. Apollo was a nicknamed the Fierce Knight for his intense battle in the great Forest War, in which he and thousands of great knights fought the menacing Insect Queen and her rampage of bugs. Apollo showed no mercy to the bugs, no matter how disgusting they may have looked.  
  
Keja entered one of the four cities for a rest. He went to the local pub to grab a drink and then head off. He sat down at the end of the bar and waited for the bartender to come to him. A few goblins sat at the corner of the room. They were drunk and singing some song as they waved back and forth. A number of Battle Ox snarled from the other side of the room and a black and gold armored warrior sat and sipped at his pint, his huge sword leaned up against the table.  
  
"Good day there Mr. Magician, what can I get ya?" The bartender asked.  
  
"Half pint of ale please." Keja answered.  
  
"Coming right up." The bartender said as he grabbed a glass. "So where are you heading?"  
  
"Well I don't really know. I just need to find someone." Keja answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, who might that be?" The bartender asked. "Maybe I can help you."  
  
"Ok." Keja began. "He'd be dressed in a pitch black armor with bits of violet on it. He'd be carrying a staff of the same color and he goes by the name of Dominus."  
  
"Oh, well I'm afraid I can't help you there." The bartender said. "But I have heard of a prince named Dominus. He was the heir of the King of Yami or something along those lines."  
  
"He's my brother." Keja said.  
  
"So, you're part of that royal family are ya?" The bartender asked.  
  
"Yep. And I'm supposed to be the king. My father was killed by Dominus last week, and I'm not taking the crown until I find Dominus." Keja answered.  
  
"Well then, if you need information, you should probably go see Apollo." The bartender said. "Here's your ale."  
  
"Really?" Keja asked as he took and drank some of the ale.  
  
"Yeah. You should be allowed in since Apollo was friends with your father." The bartender answered.  
  
"Huh. Well, thanks." Keja said.  
  
"Your welcome. And that's four shards for the ale." The bartender said.  
  
"Here you are." Keja said as he dropped the shards on the bar. "See ya later."  
  
"Good luck in the future." The bartender said as Keja walked out the door.  
  
The black and gold armored warrior rose up from his table and grabbed his sword. He dropped four shards on the bar as he exited. He looked around and saw Keja walking toward the east exit. He followed.  
  
Keja walked the road to Fierce with caution. His father once told him that beasts roamed the tall grasses of the Sogen. Vorse Raiders, Battle Steers, and even the King of Mythical Beasts ran free along the plains.  
  
Night fell. The full moon stared down on Keja as he continued to wander up the long trail to Fierce. He could here a pack of Silver Fang howl in the darkness, the fluttering of the wings on the vicious Curse of Dragon, and the trampling of grass.  
  
A twig snapped behind him. He turned around fast to see a Silver Fang that had been creeping up on him. The wolf snarled and barked at Keja, and more emerged from the tall grass. Keja kept his eyes on the wolves watching every single one.  
  
"Nightmare Steel Cage!" Keja yelled as he clapped his hands together and encased the wolves in an indestructible cage. Keja took out his staff and pointed it at the wolves. A black orb illuminated from the crystal. "Dark, Magic Attack!" Keja yelled as he shot the ball at the wolves and the cage, along with the wolves, exploded in an instant. Keja thought that was all but a sudden strike to the back stopped that theory in its tracks.  
  
A drooling Gazelle stood behind him. Keja turned around to see more of the lions coming out from the grass, one of the lion jamp at Keja. The lion came within a foot of Keja before it split in half and its sides fell to the ground. Keja got up in amazement and the lions only became more angry.  
  
"Hey!" A voice called out from somewhere.  
  
"What?" Keja asked.  
  
"Do you know how to cast DNA Surgery?" The voice asked.  
  
"Yeah." Keja answered.  
  
"Then cast it. Hit everyone of them with it." The voice said.  
  
"Alright." Keja said as he stuck his staff in the ground and began to generate a pink ball in between his hands. "DNA Surgery!" Keja yelled as he fired the pink ball and it shattered into smaller parts. The blasts all hit the Gazelles and they were stunned for a second.  
  
"Good now change them into dragons." The voice said.  
  
"Why?" Keja asked.  
  
"Don't waste time just do it!" The voice yelled.  
  
"Alright." Keja said as he raised his hands. "Morph to dragons!" He yelled as the Gazelles all sprouted dragon wings as evidence of their transformation. "Now what?"  
  
"Let me do the rest." The voice said.  
  
Suddenly all the Gazelles had an aura of mist surrounded them, the mist then started to flow behind Keja. Keja looked behind him to see the mist enter the sword of a mighty Buster Blader. The Buster Blader then dashed at the lions and picked them off one at a time. Once all of them where gone the mist that surrounded the sword of the Buster Blader vanished.  
  
"Hey, the names Picard." He said as he turned around and looked at Keja. 


	4. Bug Bashin'

Fierce: The next morning  
  
Keja and Picard walked the road to Fierce throughout the night. They talked about who they were, recent events, and life in general. They arrived at Fierce before the sun rose. It was around three in the morning.  
  
The city was enclosed in a huge stone circle, much like Stronghold. The drawbridge was up for the night and would not be opened until sunrise. Keja and Picard fell asleep against a tree until then.  
  
The sun crept over the peaks of the mountains of the east, and the marching of several hundred Celtic Guardians awoke the two. The Celtic Guardian at the front blew on a horn that echoed through the plains. The bridge began to lower itself as the Celtic Guardians made a temporary stop at the threshold of the moat.  
  
"Looks like its time to go in." Picard said.  
  
"Yeah." Keja said as he grabbed his turquoise staff and they walked toward the entrance.  
  
The Celtic Guardians continued to march into Fierce. A man entered the tollbooth on the side of the massive door and Keja and Picard walked up to it.  
  
"Welcome young masters. What may I do for you?" The man asked.  
  
"We wish to gain entrance to Fierce." Picard answered.  
  
"Well its five Scapegoat Tokens per person." The man said.  
  
"I only have Kuriboh Tokens." Keja said.  
  
Picard let out a sigh. "Typical Yamian. I got it. Ten Scapegoat Tokens."  
  
"Thank you much." The man said. "Enjoy your stay in Fierce."  
  
"You owe me." Picard said as they walked into the castle town.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Keja replied.  
  
"So what are we doing here again?" Picard asked.  
  
"I have to go talk to King Apollo." Keja answered.  
  
"Good luck." Picard said.  
  
"Hey I am the Prince of Yami, he just might give me some of his time." Keja said.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Picard said.  
  
They walked over to the pub and got some breakfast. Picard paid again because all Keja had were Kuriboh Tokens. Keja obviously didn't know that Kuriboh Tokens were the currency of Yami and only Yami.  
  
"So we're here." Picard said. "Gaia Castle. So how exactly do you plan to get in now?"  
  
"I don't know really. There isn't even a door." Keja said.  
  
"Its on the other side of the castle doofus." Picard said.  
  
They began to walk to the other side of the castle to hopefully enter the palace and get some information that would lead to the whereabouts of Dominus. They saw the entrance in the distance but also something else. Picard caught something out of the corner of his eye. The object was scurrying up the wall. It stopped and directed its attention to Keja.  
  
"Get down!" Picard yelled as the creature jamp at Keja.  
  
Keja looked over to the object and quickly took action. "Nightmare Steel Cage!" He yelled as he raised his hand and the monster became entangled in the steel dome.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Picard asked.  
  
"Man eaters!" A guard shouted from the entrance to the castle.  
  
A swarm of Man-Eater Bugs came pouring over the wall like a flood. Large amounts of guards began to spill out of the castle as well. They ran into the wall of insects and were almost crushed in an instant.  
  
"Think we should help?" Keja asked.  
  
"No." Picard said sarcastically.  
  
"Alright." Keja said as the two began to run at the insects.  
  
"I think you know what to do." Picard said.  
  
"Yes I do." Keja said as a pink orb illuminated from his free hand. "DNA Surgery!" He yelled as he shot the pink orb and it shattered into hundreds of pieces. The pieces hit each and every one of the bugs and Picard held out his sword and prepared himself for the enormous power boost he was about to get. "Turn to Dragons!" Keja yelled as the bugs all sprouted dragon wings.  
  
"Here we go. Your on your own now." Picard said as a green aura began to flow rapidly into his sword.  
  
"Alright." Keja said as he darted off.  
  
While Keja began to take the bugs out one by one with Dark Magic Attacks, Picard took several out at a time with huge sword slashes. The battle went on for almost an hour but when it was finished, Keja was on his back breathing heavily and Picard was on one knee doing the same.  
  
Up in the tower of the castle, a blue and red armored solider was looking out at the wreckage.  
  
"Damn bugs. Why do they keep coming?" The man said. "General Megacyber."  
  
"Yes sire?" Megacyber asked.  
  
"Bring me those two boys. I'd like to have a word with them." The man said.  
  
"Right away sire." Megacyber replied.  
  
Dominus' Training Ground: One hour later  
  
Dominus was tearing through Vorse Raiders left and right. The Chaos Solider looked on as his master destroyed almost one hundred of them.  
  
"Follow Wind." Dominus yelled as he spread his arms and immediately sprouted silver wings. He flew up in the air and pointed his pitch-black staff down at the remainder of them. "Raigeki!" He yelled as a massive thunderbolt shot from his staff and destroyed the Vorse Raider in an instant.  
  
"Another great day of training sir." The solider said.  
  
"Yes but Vorse Raiders are getting too boring. I need something stronger to test my limits." Dominus replied.  
  
"How about I round up some Zoas?" The solider said.  
  
"Zoas work." Dominus said. "Well it's just a matter of time. Soon I will make my move. I'll create the largest army in history, afterwards I'll be known for what I really am, the Magician of Black Chaos." 


	5. Rewards

Chapter 4: Rewards  
  
"Sorry for the wait. King Apollo had to tend to some things." An Iron knight said as he approached Keja and Picard in the courtyard of Gaia Castle. "Right this way please."  
  
Keja and Picard followed the knight up several flights until they stopped climbing stairs. They went down a large hallway that had Amazons and Goblins walking back and forth between rooms. The Iron knight led them to a massive door at the end of the hallway. The Iron knight pushed the door open to reveal the throne room.  
  
On the other side of the room was the monstrous throne on which Apollo sat. "Come on in boys." He said.  
  
Keja and Picard crossed the room's threshold and strolled over to the throne. "So what do you want us for?"  
  
"Well young Buster Blader." Apollo said. "I just wanted to thank you and your Dark Magician friend here for your help in the courtyard this morning. As reward I will give each of you something you desire. But it must be within my power to grant. Choose your prize wisely."  
  
"Lets see here." Picard said as he began to think. "How about a weapon?"  
  
"Of course. General Megacyber." Apollo called out.  
  
"Yes sire." Megacyber answered as he stepped out from behind the throne.  
  
"Lead the Buster Blader here to the armory." Apollo said.  
  
"Right away sire." Megacyber said as he began to walk towards the door.  
  
"A crap. More walking." Picard complained as he followed. The door shut behind them.  
  
"So what would you like Dark Magician?" Apollo asked. "I have a nice Sword of Dark Destruction in the armory you could have."  
  
"Well I'd like some information if that's alright." Keja answered.  
  
"Sure. What about?" Apollo asked.  
  
"Have you ever heard of Prince Dominus?" Keja asked.  
  
"Prince, Dominus." Apollo said as he rose from his chair. "Why are you chasing him?"  
  
"He killed my father." Keja said. "And I want him brought down before this happens to someone else."  
  
"Do you also want it for the personal gain of revenge?" Apollo asked.  
  
"Well in a sort, yes." Keja answered.  
  
"What is your name?" Apollo asked.  
  
"Keja." Keja answered.  
  
Apollo stared for a minute and then let out a sigh. "Going after big brother are you?" He asked as the walked toward the window. "Come here."  
  
"Ok." Keja said as he walked to the window.  
  
"Look out there. What do you see?" Apollo instructed.  
  
"A large forest." Keja said.  
  
"Do you know how long that forest has been there?" Apollo asked.  
  
"No." Keja answered.  
  
"That forest has been there for only ten years. It is just one of your older brother's horrific transformations." Apollo said.  
  
"What do you mean, transformations?" Keja asked.  
  
"The land on which that forest stands used to be part of Sogen." Apollo answered. "Your brother stole power from our Gaia Tree and was able to spring that enormous forest. In which he created the Insect Queen. The soul perpous of the Insect Queen is to take all the remaining power from the Gaia Tree and make this entire land one giant bug bash. As long as that Insect Queen is alive, the entire Sogen faces an inevitable defeat."  
  
"So my brother did all that. The bugs in town this morning, that was him." Keja said.  
  
"Yes. But now I have an army so massive that that damn bug won't last another strike."  
  
"How?" Keja asked.  
  
"I have allied the Sogen with Molten Destruction." Apollo answered. "With the Pyros on our side, we will burn that worthless forest to the ground. Then we will be free from the grip of Dominus' black chaos."  
  
"So where did he go after he created the forest." Keja asked.  
  
"The last time I ever heard of a sighting of him was from the Luminous Spark." Apollo said. "But if you want to get there you'll have to cross the Umi. And that place is crawling from east to west with pirates and such."  
  
"Whats happening peoples." Picard said as he reentered the room with a large spiked sword over his shoulder.  
  
"Ah I see you've chosen the Sword of Dragon's Soul." Apollo said. "Well seeing as your and anti-dragon monster that will be of much use to you."  
  
"Yep. So Keja what did you get?" Picard asked.  
  
"I got the information I wanted." Keja answered.  
  
"So where are we going?" Picard asked.  
  
"Luminous Spark." Keja answered.  
  
"Alright! I love that place." Picard said.  
  
"Are you just saying that because that place is crawling with females?" Apollo asked.  
  
"Uh. No." Picard stuttered.  
  
"Uh huh." Apollo said. "Well boys do you mind if I ask you for a favor before you left?"  
  
"Yeah sure. What is it?" Keja asked.  
  
"I'm commencing the attack on the forest tonight, and I want you to help me." Apollo said.  
  
"Alright. Then I can try out this new blade. All I need you to do is DNA Surgery again and it'll work." Picard said.  
  
"I'm in I guess. It will help me get stronger." Keja said.  
  
"That's the spirit. Meet me in the courtyard in one hour." Apollo said. "Tonight boys, we kill." 


	6. The Road to Destruction

Chapter 5: The Road to Destruction  
  
An hour later, Keja and Picard waited in the courtyard for the arrival of Apollo. Several Soldiers had already joined them. Among the group were goblins that were arguing about something in another language, Swordhunters that were training in the corners, and a group of Total Defense Shotguns withstood attacks from the Celtic Guardians.  
  
"Looks like were gonna have fun tonight." Picard said. "I wonder if we'll get to see that Insect Queen."  
  
"We more than likely will. Seeing as we're probably going to tag along with Apollo." Keja replied.  
  
"Think we should be training too?" Picard asked, as he looked at his reflection in the new Sword that he acquired.  
  
"I don't know really. With the teamwork we've been displaying lately, I'd say we don't really need it for such an occasion." Keja replied.  
  
"You couldn't be more wrong." Apollo said as he walked up to the boys.  
  
"How so?" Picard asked. "We've gotten out of every bad situation with ease."  
  
"Yes that may be true, young Buster Blader." Apollo said. "But you do not know what lurks in that forest. Every branch of every tree in that entire forest is inhabited by at least ten insects. The Insect Queen is not a foe to be taken lightly, because any insect within a one mile radius of that creature gives her more and more power."  
  
"Crap." Picard said.  
  
"Crap is right Picard." Dominus said as he looked into his massive crystal ball. "Because not only will you have to endure the wrath of the Insect Queen and he millions of offspring, but you will also have to deal with one other ordeal. An ordeal that will even bring King Apollo to his knees."  
  
Apollo gathered all his soldiers into the monstrous courtyard and stood before them. Silence ran rapid through out the crowd for a few minutes until the beginning of Apollo's speech broke it.  
  
"How long have we had to stand that eyesore in the eastward plains of our land?" Apollo asked. "How long have we had to endure attack after attack after attack, almost every single day? Too long. Too long have we live in only a spot of fear. Too long have we had to hear the name of that monster from the forest. Too long have we had to just sit here and do nothing while that thing tries to take away from us the most essential thing to the Sogen. Well tonight we do something about it. We aren't going to just sit around anymore. Tonight the Sogen will be saved, and that worthless forest will be burned to the ground!"  
  
"Yeah!" All the men in the courtyard shouted.  
  
"Well with that said." Apollo paused for a minute as he stared at his soldiers. "Chase victory, and don't let it out of your sight. Because tonight we catch it!"  
  
"Yeah!" The men yelled again.  
  
"Now march on, and leave not one standing!" Apollo yelled as the soldiers began to pile out of Fierce.  
  
They stood on the threshold of the plains and waited. Apollo rode up on his violet steed as he always did. "Forward!" He yelled as the entire battalion began to march to the forest. Keja and Picard followed closely behind.  
  
The hours past like seconds and night came without warning. The army stopped to take a rest before they massacred the bugs.  
  
"King Apollo." General Megacyber said as he approached the King.  
  
"Yes?" Apollo said as he sipped at a canteen.  
  
"According to the Throwstone Unit, we are currently ten miles from the threshold of the Forest." General Megacyber answered.  
  
"Good." Apollo said. "We will continue as soon as the Pyros arrive."  
  
"They're coming through the plains and are approaching out area as we speak." General Megacyber replied.  
  
"Even better." Apollo said. "Tell everyone to get on their feet. We will depart shortly."  
  
"Yes sire." General Megacyber said as he ran back to the battalion.  
  
"So when do you think we're gonna press on?" Picard asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think we have to wait for the Pyros to get here." Keja answered.  
  
"Well I think I see their lights over there." Picard said as he pointed to the north.  
  
"Actually their over there." Keja said as he pointed a bit more west.  
  
"Smart ass." Picard mumbled.  
  
"Back on your feet!" General Megacyber yelled. "Come on, back on your feet people!"  
  
Everyone got to their feet and awaited Apollo to speak. The light that the fire of the Pyros made came closer and closer by the second. They were just minutes away. Everyone stood silent as the Pyros finally arrived.  
  
"King Apollo." A man with a head of flames walked out of the crowd of fire. "It's been a long time."  
  
"Yes it has Hino." Apollo said as he shook the man's hand. "So. Are you ready to help?"  
  
"As ready as my name is Tsuchi." Hino said. "How about you?"  
  
"I've been ready for too long." Apollo answered.  
  
"That's good. Looks like your boys are all ready. But whats with the Dark Magician?" Hino asked.  
  
"That's the Prince of Yami." Apollo answered. "Him and his Buster Blader friend over there helped us fend off an attack this morning."  
  
"Well we're going to need all the help we can get." Hino said. "Shall we march?"  
  
"Yes. Yes we shall." Apollo said and turned to his army. "Onward!"  
  
The Warriors and the Pyros let out a yell and followed their leaders deeper into the plains. As they approached the threshold of the Forest they got more and more quiet. They stopped at the first tree for a brief minute. Apollo took a deep breath as he looked into the darkness of the wilderness.  
  
"Light it up." Apollo faintly said as the Pyros raised their Burning Spears. 


	7. The Damsel who saves you from Distress

Chapter 6: The Damsel who saves you from Distress  
  
The Pyros threw their Burning Spears into the dark forest and the warriors charged in. The loud cries of burning bugs echoed throughout the wilderness. The blood curdling screams of the warriors could be heard also. The Pyros began to poor into the burning portion of the forest. Darkfire Soldiers, Mr. Volcanoes, and Flame Swordsmen all followed Tsuchi, who was jumping from tree to tree and unleashing punch after punch after punch in the form of infernos.  
  
"You ready?" Picard asked Keja as he drew his two swords.  
  
"Ready enough." Keja answered. "Lets light this place up a bit."  
  
"What do you mean?" Picard asked.  
  
Keja raised his staff and shouted into the forest. "Light of Intervention!" In almost an instant the entire forest was illuminated.  
  
"Very good Keja." Apollo said as he rode up on his horse. "But it's going to take more than just magic tricks to win this battle. Meet me and Hino in the center of the forest, you'll see a large tree. It's impossible to miss, best of luck to you both. Forward!" Apollo's horse shot off into the forest and was followed by Picard and Keja.  
  
"You know what to do." Picard said.  
  
"Way ahead of you." Keja said as a pink ball of energy illuminated from his hands. "DNA Surgery, form of Dragons!"  
  
The ball shot off and shattered into several hundred pieces each one hitting a nearby insect. A great deal of bugs were infected by the attack and as result, all sprouted dragon wings.  
  
"Here." Keja said as he encased Picard in a Nightmare Steel Cage. "That will shatter in two minutes. It should be enough to get fully charged."  
  
"Thanks man. See you later." Picard said as a green aura rapidly flowed into his sword.  
  
"Later." Keja said as he darted off deeper into the forest, which continued to erupt in chaos.  
  
"So Roas. You wanna go have some fun in the forest?" Dominus asked.  
  
"Sure. I'm getting bored around here anyways." A Chaos Soldier said from the corner.  
  
"Well Messenger of Creation, let have some fun." Dominus said.  
  
"Yes sir." Roas said as he picked up his weapons and followed Dominus out the door.  
  
The Steel Cage shattered and Picard was set free. His normal sword was flashing rapidly a bright green, his Sword of Dragons Soul tightly grasped in his left hand. He looked around the trees for the insects with dragon wings. A bunch of them had gathered to eat away the remains of dead Pyros and Warriors. One by one Picard destroyed them all, until one bug was left standing in the bunch, A Flying Kamakiri #2. The Kamakiri tried to skitter away, but Picard got in its way.  
  
"End of the line." Picard said as his sword came crashing into the bugs face.  
  
"You ok kid?" Apollo said as he ran through the forest with Keja and Hino.  
  
"Yeah. Where's your horse." Keja asked.  
  
"I told him to go back home. I don't what my best horse getting torn up by the claws of a pathetic little bug." Apollo answered. "Besides, I have this."  
  
"Isn't that a, Flute of Summoning Dragon?" Keja asked. "What are you doing with that?"  
  
"I used to be a Lord of Dragons kid. I know how to work one of these things." Apollo said.  
  
"I hope you do." Keja said. "You don't want the wrong Dragon answering your call."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I only use a specific frequency that calls the Curse of Dragon." Apollo said. "The only one in existence."  
  
"There's only one Curse of Dragon in existence?" Keja asked.  
  
"Yes. You've seen it before. You just don't remember." Apollo answered.  
  
"Really?" Keja asked.  
  
"Yeah." Apollo continued. "You shot at it when you weren't even a day old. Your dad and I had a good laugh about that one."  
  
"Huh, sorry." Keja muttered.  
  
"No need for apology kid. That dragon doesn't even remember." Apollo said. "We're coming up on Trunk Castle. It should be just over that hill."  
  
"Alright." Keja said. "See you there."  
  
The three split up different ways and continued to slash through bugs. Picard quickly followed. After about twenty more minutes of intense battle on both sides, the Keja finally came to the base of Trunk Castle. The massive tree stood right in the center of the forest and had branches sprouting out in every direction.  
  
"Did you find the place alright?" Apollo asked as he and Hino ran up to the castle with several Pyros and Warriors.  
  
"Yeah. How could you miss it?" Keja answered.  
  
"Well seems the majority of us are intact. And the forest is in flames." Apollo said.  
  
Just then a large being zinged past the group with amazing speed, it was barely visible.  
  
"What was that?" Hino asked.  
  
"It was probably Picard." Keja said. "He's a real speed demon when he gets that power boost."  
  
"That was no Buster Blader." Apollo said quietly as a loud stomping noise came from the trees.  
  
"I can't believe I fell behind." General Megacyber said as he ran toward Trunk Castle. "I wonder how King Apollo is."  
  
Just then he was stopped in his tracks by a black orb that appeared out of nowhere. The orb hovered for a moment and then got bigger. The orb got to the size of a door. Someone emerged.  
  
"Y-Y-You." General Megacyber stuttered.  
  
"That's right. Me." Dominus said as he placed his hand on General Megacyber's forehead.  
  
"What are you doing?" General Megacyber asked in a horrified voice.  
  
"Just giving you a sudden Change of Heart, that's all." Dominus said with a smile.  
  
The Stomping continued to echo through the forest and get closer and closer to the Castle. The stomping subsided for a minute and Picard came running up from the opposite direction. In an instant a massive Great Moth erupted from the trees, leaving shocked expressions on everybody but Picard's faces, who was too busy catching his breath.  
  
"Hey guys, what I.miss?" Picard stuttered as he started at the colorful creature.  
  
"Kill it!" Apollo said as the Moth let out a loud roar and came toward the group.  
  
"I'll charge up a DNA Surgery." Keja said.  
  
"Don't bother." Picard said. I still have some power left and I don't need my Sword of Dragon's Soul for this."  
  
"Destruction Punch!" Hino yelled as he threw a burning red punch at the Moth.  
  
The Moth simply roared and blew the blast away with its wings. Several Warriors and Pyros tried to take the Moth out by the legs but were all swatted away by the monsters wings.  
  
"Nightmare Steel Cage!" Keja said as he encased the Moth in a steel dome.  
  
The Moth again let out a loud roar, afterward he pointed his face to the sky and shot the cage off with a Mystical Space Typhoon.  
  
"How does a mere creature know magic spells?" Hino asked.  
  
"Your not on Molten Destruction anymore Hino." Apollo said.  
  
"Here it comes!" Picard yelled as the Moth began to fly towards them.  
  
"Wait a minute. Whats that!?" Keja yelled. Knives were raining on the Moth like rain, piercing almost every inch of its hard skin. "I've seen this before. But where?" He looked up to see the knives coming from a figure in the sky. The figure then crashed down on the Moth and slammed a short staff on the bug's head.  
  
The figure landed on the ground and sighed. "Men. They always want to do things the hard way."  
  
"Who's that?" Picard asked.  
  
"Its, a Dark Magician Girl." Keja said. 


	8. The Queen of Catastrophe

Chapter 7: The Queen of Catastrophe  
  
"I can tell who you are just by looking at you, Prince of Yami." The Dark Magician Girl said as she walked up to the group.  
  
"How do you know I'm the Prince of Yami?" Keja asked.  
  
"Because I'm from Yami. I was flying to the Luminous Spark to visit my mother when I saw you and your friends in a bit of trouble, so I came to help." She said.  
  
"So your from Stronghold?" Keja asked.  
  
"Of course I am." The Dark Magician Girl answered.  
  
"Well do you have a name or should we just call you, 'Girl from Stronghold'?" Hino asked.  
  
"That's just the attitude I would expect from a Pyro, and the names Ameph Est Mako." She answered.  
  
"Well, Ameph Est Mako, we have a bit of a crisis here so just go see your mommy." Hino said.  
  
"Jeez. You guys really do have a lack of women up there on Molten Destruction. No wonder you have no idea how to act towards us. And just call me Ameph. It saves time." Ameph said.  
  
"Well you don't. You just uh." Hino stuttered as his face grew a darker red.  
  
"As I thought. You Pyros are easy to be left speechless." Ameph said.  
  
"Uh, people." Picard interrupted. "I don't mean to break up your argument but we have a bit of a problem here."  
  
"Try an enormous problem." Apollo said as they all stared at the top of Trunk Castle. It was dusty with pollen and branches fell from their roots. A large figure emerged from a hole at the top of the structure. The figure jamp from the tree and landed hard on the ground next to the group.  
  
"I knew you'd try something like this sooner or later, Fierce Knight." The Figure said.  
  
"Yes, well its about damn time I did." Apollo said to the figure.  
  
"I don't like not seeing who I'm looking at." Ameph said. "Does somebody have any bright ideas to get rid of this pollen?"  
  
"I can help with that. Gust!" Keja yelled as he wisped up his robe and blew the pollen away, thus revealing the Insect Queen.  
  
"No matter how many times I see you, you're always the most disgusting of these creatures." Apollo said.  
  
"Yes, well you're no prince handsome yourself." The Insect Queen replied.  
  
"Enough talk Catastrophe! Lets settle this now!" Apollo said as he grasped the Flute of Summoning Dragon in his left hand.  
  
"I'm surprised." Catastrophe said. "You actually called me by my name."  
  
"I can call you slime if you want." Apollo said.  
  
"That's ok. I don't care what you call me." Catastrophe said. "Because when its all said and done, you and your friends will be food for my children!"  
  
"Not likely." Hino said.  
  
"Tsuchi? Is that you?" Catastrophe asked. "I'm surprised you've stooped to the level of helping common Warriors."  
  
"I do what I want, when I see fit." Hino said.  
  
"I'm sure you do." Catastrophe said. "Tisk, tisk Hino. And Master Dominus was going to let you and your pathetic Pyros live too."  
  
"What do you mean, let us live?" Hino asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Not now at least." Catastrophe smirked. "So. Shall we finish our chapter Apollo?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Apollo said as he revealed his Dragon Flute. "Observe. I shall call on my greatest companion!" With that Apollo began to play a song on the flute. The song went on for about thirty seconds until the loud flapping of large dragon wings was heard. "Behold, the Curse of Dragon!" Apollo yelled as he jamp to mounted the dragon.  
  
"You think that pathetic dragon is going to help you?" Catastrophe asked. "Well seeing as you're calling for friends, why don't I get some myself?" Catastrophe began to tense up and her face turned red.  
  
"Aw man." Picard said. "Is she doing what I think she's doing?"  
  
"Yep." Keja said. "She's layin' eggs."  
  
"That's not cool." Picard said.  
  
The others looked on in disgust as Catastrophe released a dozen eggs. "Whew. That's hard work. But it all pays off in the end. Because I get a power boost whenever I'm close to an insect of any kind. Including my eggs."  
  
"Can I throw up now?" Picard said as he held his stomach.  
  
"That makes no difference to me Catastrophe!" Apollo yelled as he and the Curse of Dragon soared down toward her. "Take this!" He yelled as he thrust his lance at Catastrophe's face.  
  
"Too slow." Catastrophe said from the Apollo's side. "Why don't you take this!?" She yelled as she knocked Apollo off the dragon with two of her six legs.  
  
Apollo hit the ground hard and rose from it slowly. "People? What are you doing just standing there? For the love of Obelisk, destroy those eggs!"  
  
"Got it." They all said as they separated and headed toward the eggs.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Catastrophe yelled as she ran at Picard and Hino only to be stopped by Apollo who jamp on her back. "Get off of me you worm!"  
  
"Not until your dead!" Apollo said as he drove his lance into the Queen's back.  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!" Keja yelled as he shot a black blast at one of the eggs.  
  
"Take this you little balls of filth!" Picard said as he slashed up three at once.  
  
"Stop that!" Catastrophe yelled.  
  
"You'd like them to stop that wouldn't you?" Apollo said as he stabbed the Queen in the back again.  
  
"That's it!" Catastrophe yelled as she grabbed Apollo with her middle legs. "I have had enough of you!" Catastrophe threw Apollo hard against the ground and knocked him out in the process. "Now for you little trouble makers!"  
  
"Not so fast you!" Ameph said from behind as she slammed her short staff into Catastrophe's head.  
  
"Don't start with me girl!" Catastrophe said as she smacked Ameph to the ground.  
  
"Ok your getting on my nerves lady!" Picard said as he stomped toward Catastrophe.  
  
"Your out of your league Buster Blader." Catastrophe said as she gave Picard a hard head butt.  
  
"But I don't want any broccoli mommy." Picard said as he fell to the ground with a hard smack.  
  
"Now that just leaves you two." Catastrophe said as she looked at Keja and Hino.  
  
"You keep working on the eggs kid. I'll take big ugly here." Hino said.  
  
"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into Tsuchi." Catastrophe said as she stomped toward Hino.  
  
"Six, seven, eight." Keja said as he continued to break the eggs with his staff.  
  
"Inferno Fire Blast!" Hino said as he threw a punch and a huge inferno shot from his fist.  
  
"Negate Attack!" Catastrophe yelled as she crossed her front legs and created a glass barrier. "Your turn is over Hino!" She yelled as she slammed Hino hard into the wall of Trunk Castle.  
  
"Nine." Keja said as he swatted another egg.  
  
"Now its your turn you pesky Magician." Catastrophe said.  
  
"Oh crap." Keja said. "Magical Hats!" He yelled as he encased himself and the three remaining eggs in the four top hats.  
  
"Huh." Catastrophe said. "Interesting trick kid. But not good enough!" She yelled as she slammed her leg down on the far right hat. The hat exploded and revealed a broken egg. "Err." She shrugged as she slammed her two front legs on every hat but the middle one. Both hats exploded to reveal two more broken eggs. "I've got you now kid!" She yelled as she began to thrust her leg downward on the last hat, but stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Chapter finished." Apollo said as he pulled his lance from Catastrophe's head.  
  
"That was close." Keja said as he emerged from the last hat.  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Picard said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Glad that's over." Ameph said.  
  
"Same here." Hino said.  
  
"It's finally over." Apollo mumbled.  
  
"Hey whats that?" Picard asked as he pointed to the other side of the clearing. Three black orbs were hovering silently and began to take the shape of doors.  
  
"Those are cosmic energy doors." Keja said. "Somebody's coming."  
  
"Now your in for it." Catastrophe stuttered. "Master Dominus will crush you all in the palm of his hand."  
  
"Dominus." Keja muttered as he stared at the three cosmic doors. He knew now that his brother would emerge from one. 


	9. The Black Heart of Dominus

Chapter 8: The Black Heart of Dominus  
  
"I don't think I'm gonna like what comes through those doors." Picard said.  
  
"I know I'm not gonna like what comes through those doors." Keja said.  
  
"Aw. Is that anyway to talk to family." Dominus said as his shadow appeared in the door. "Well I can't really blame you. But you are just gonna have to learn, just like dad."  
  
"And you'll also have to endure the pain and suffering of devastation." Roas said as he emerged from the cosmic door.  
  
"Finally you'll have to feel the wrath of betrayal." Shin said as he stepped from the door.  
  
"So Dominus." Apollo said. "I see you brought some more of your freaks with you."  
  
"Oh. Believe me Fierce Knight. We're all freaks on the inside. Even you." Dominus said as he finally emerged from his door. "This is the Messenger of Creation, Roas and Shin of the Hayabusa Knights."  
  
"So. Did you come to finish the job your pathetic bug started?" Apollo asked.  
  
"Of course not." Dominus answered. "I've just come for what's mine."  
  
"What do you mean yours?" Hino asked.  
  
"Nothing of value to you weaklings at least." Dominus said as he walked over to the corpse of Catastrophe. "But something of great value to me. Raigeki!" Dominus shot a lightning bolt from his hand and incinerated the Insect Queen. When her dust cleared a small triangle with a round edge hovered in her place.  
  
"What is that?" Picard asked.  
  
"I knew that traitorous bitch couldn't be trusted." Shin said.  
  
"Now finally we have the second piece." Roas said.  
  
"The second piece to what?" Ameph asked.  
  
"Total, there are five pieces of what I am searching for." Dominus said. "What that is, you'll find out sooner or later. But for now you are going to be left in the dark. And speaking of dark, hows my baby brother."  
  
"Could be better." Keja answered.  
  
"Could be worse too." Dominus replied.  
  
"You can't fool me Dominus." Hino said. "I know what it is your searching for. I've seen one of those pieces before."  
  
"Oh really?" Dominus said.  
  
"Yes. Those are two pieces of the sacred Pentagram." Hino replied.  
  
"What's the sacred Pentagram?" Picard asked.  
  
"That's all Mr. Tsuchi knows." Dominus said. "He only knows that these are pieces of the Pentagram."  
  
"How did you know that?" Hino asked.  
  
"It's called the Eye of Truth my friend. Just one of the many trinkets at my disposal." Dominus said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we must be going now. We have pieces to find, a Plasma Zone to get into, and a world to take over. Have a nice night."  
  
"The Plasma Zone?" Keja asked. "What do you want with that?"  
  
"I don't really want the Plasma Zone, just what is in it." Dominus answered.  
  
"And what is that?" Keja asked.  
  
"That is something every Dark based monster should know." Dominus said. "So you're just going to have to find out for yourself. Now I must be going."  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" Keja yelled as he jamp at his brother.  
  
"Fool." Dominus said as he raised his black staff and stopped Keja in midair. "I'm sure you want revenge for what I did last week. But this is as close as your going to get to me for now. See you later little brother."  
  
"No! Get back here you coward!" Keja yelled.  
  
"Oh and by the way, I have someone here who wants to have a little chat with you all. I think you'll see that his frame of mind really, changed." Dominus said as he, Roas, and Shin began to laugh. "Have fun."  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Ameph asked.  
  
"I don't know." Apollo said.  
  
"Dominus!" Keja yelled as Dominus and his warriors stepped through their doors. "Get your ass back here!"  
  
The doors reformed into black orbs of energy and sped off into the night sky. Another appeared not far from where Dominus and the others were. The orb took the shape of a door like the others did and a shadow was visible in its confines.  
  
"Who goes there!?" Apollo asked the figure. "Show yourself."  
  
The figure walked out of the door and revealed himself.  
  
"General Megacyber?" Apollo said. "I thought you were with the goblins."  
  
General Megacyber stood and stared at Apollo for a second. "I was." He said as he pause for a second and thundered at Apollo and knocked down hard with his armored forearm.  
  
"General Megacyber. What happened to you? What treason is this?" Apollo asked as he rose from the ground.  
  
"Just a small change of heart, that's all." Megacyber said as he jamp back a few steps.  
  
"What do you mean change of heart? Did Dominus do this to you?" Apollo asked.  
  
"What do you mean? I just thought that it would be for the best if you worms were destroyed." Megacyber answered.  
  
"Yep that's the work of Dominus alright." Picard said. "Shall we deal with him?"  
  
"Yes. However do not kill him. He's probably just been brainwashed. Take him captive." Apollo answered.  
  
"You got it." Ameph said as she jamp into the air. "Let see how you deal with this metal head." Ameph crashed down on General Megacyber and smashed her short staff hard into his helmet. General Megacyber fell to the ground and slowly got up.  
  
"I can deal with it just fine." Megacyber said. "But you should never underestimate a Beatdown monster!" He yelled as he jamp into the air. "Big Bang Shot!" General Megacyber through a kick, which glowed a bright blue.  
  
"That's not good." Ameph said as she jamp out of the way.  
  
General Megacyber crashed into the ground and created a small crater. Though she dodged the attack itself, Ameph was still knocked down by the shockwave it created. She slammed hard into the wall of Trunk Castle and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"So. Who's next?" Megacyber asked. "I think I'll hit the next one of you with a slash from my Sword of Dark Destruction." He said as he drew a red bladed sword.  
  
"I got your slash right here freak!" Picard said as he was crashing down from the sky with his sword in both hands.  
  
"Not good enough kid!" Megacyber said as he blocked the shot with his sword. Megacyber pushed Picard back and ran at him with his sword readied to strike. "Ahhh!" He yelled as he was hit with a large black blast to the back. He fell to the ground unconscious, and Keja stood behind him with his staff pointed out.  
  
"Lets get out of here." Keja said.  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself." Apollo said. "The forest is in flames. The Insect Queen is vanquished, and Sogen is saved, for now."  
  
The group picked up Ameph and Megacyber and rejoined the remaining Warriors and Pyros outside of the forest. Keja's Light of Intervention faded away as Apollo looked at his victorious army, which had been cut in half. The Pyros and Warriors parted at the fork in the road where they met and headed home.  
  
Keja and Picard walked down the road with Apollo and his horse, an unconscious Ameph sitting on the horse and an even more unconscious General Megacyber hanging from Apollo's shoulder. They all walked down the road to Fierce as the sun rose Keja knew that this was just the beginning of the devastating hardships that he would endure. He didn't know where his brother would appear next. But he didn't know that he'd always be a step behind him.  
  
End Part 1 


End file.
